Surround sound systems generally require calibration by listeners to achieve a high-quality listening experience. Typically, surround sound systems are manually calibrated using a multi-element microphone placed at a sweet spot or default listening position to receive test signals played by each loudspeaker of the surround sound system. The multi-element microphone is usually tethered to an audio/visual (A/V) receiver or processor via a long cable. However, physically placing the multi-element microphone at the sweet spot or default listening positioning can be cumbersome for listeners.